You Are Not A Robot
by Jolly-Fandom
Summary: "You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable, you are not a robot. You're lovable, so lovable, but your just troubled."


_**Author's Note: **_Hello there dear reader. What we have here today is a fluffy little Komahina Fanfic. For now, this will be a one-shot. However, in the future I hope to expand this into a multi-chapter story. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, and who knows, might even encourage me to write a little faster. Alright, it's time to talk about the story. I tried to make it as cannon as possible with a sassy Hinata and a mentally disturbed Komaeda, but no one is perfect. This story also contains spoilers so…yeah there is that. Also, I think it is important to point out how much I support Komaeda and think that he needs help more than punishment or whatever. So, you can look forward to me favoring him a lot, but I also like Hinata a lot so…yeah? On with the story~

_**Disclamer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of it's characters. Or the song "I am not a robot" from Marina and the Diamonds**_

_Knock, Knock_

"Hinata?" Go away…

_Knock, Knock_

"Hinata? I know your there…can you please just open the door?" Leave me alone…

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Hinata, please… if you would just hear me out-"

"Leave me ALONE, Komaeda!" I couldn't take it anymore! He's been there for the past 30 minutes and he just…won't…leave! After everything that's happened today, Togami's death, the trial, Hanamura's execution, and Komaeda's betrayal, the last thing I need is him banging at my door.

_Knock, Knock_

"Hinata…" I heard him say sadly. What does he have to be sad about? He's the reason why Hanamura and Togami are…

_Thud_

"Please…" He must have fallen against the door or something, but I feel no sympathy for him. He could go knock himself unconscious for all I care. I drew my knees closer to my body in a way that almost seemed defensive. Was I afraid of Komaeda? Of course not; he's just a goofy, happy-go-lucky guy. _"Who is responsible for two deaths"_, my mind helpfully supplied. I told my mind to stuff it as I slowly unwrapped my arms from around my legs. I'm not afraid of Komaeda, so why am I acting so childish? With that thought in mind, I made my way towards the door. Is he even still there? I pressed my ear against the door, and the slow breathing on the other side confirmed my suspicions; he's still there, great. Grabbing the door handle, I tried to think of a way to approach this situation. When I came up with none, I unlocked the door and pulled it open, to hell with rational thinking, I was tired and angry. I watched as Komaeda tumbled onto my floor, and the scene oddly did not fill me with satisfaction. Well, whatever. Komaeda tried to pick himself off the floor, but seemed to trip on thin air and fell back down. When he attempted to get back up again I grabbed him by his arm and hefted him up. He blinked owlishly at me for a moment and then he let a small grin appear on his face.

"Thank you, Hinata." He said once he finally got his bearings.

"What do you want, Komaeda." He finally dropped the grin and looked me square in the eye.

"Can we please talk?" Sighing at his words I shut the door and then walked over to my bed to sit down. He looked around nervously for a moment until his eyes landed on a chair. He picked it up and put it right in front of me before sitting down in it.

"Talk.", I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Well that was a surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting a heartfelt apology, and if the sincere look in Komaeda's eyes were anything to go by, he was serious.

"But not for what happened to Togami and Hanamura." And there it is.

"I still think that their deaths were necessary to yours and the other's growth, and without their magnificent sacrifices you and the others would-"

"Komaeda, if you keep talking like that I am going to punch you in your teeth." I said with the nastiest glare I could muster.

"Okay, Okay!" He said while shielding himself with his arms. I made a gesture for him to continue and he straightened up.

"But…I am sorry for hurting you." He paused and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I know that I hurt you with my behavior, and I apologize" I could feel myself boiling with anger on the inside.

"You're sorry? Being sorry won't bring back Togami or Hanamura!" I barked at him. For some reason I was standing over him. When did I do that? The angry pumping through my veins didn't give me much time to think.

"Their dead…their dead and it's all your fault!" My fists were shaking in anger, just itching to deck Komaeda in the face. He had his hands up again, but this time he wore a worried expression on his face.

"I told you, I feel no remorse for their deaths. It was a shame that they died, but it helped you all grow stro-", my fist connecting with his stomach cut his words short. I watched him crumble to the floor and wheeze for air. Did I really hit him that hard? The anger slowly dissipated from my body. Beating up Komaeda wasn't going to solve anything. I took a deep breath and then crouched down to see if he was okay. He wore a pained expression on his face and he was holding on to his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I tentatively asked as I grasped his shoulder. He opened one eye to look at me.

"I've been better" He said while rubbing his stomach.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't take my anger out on you." He shook his head at my words and grinned.

"Its okay, Hinata, I deserved that. You did warn me after all." I grabbed his arm and helped him back into the chair.

"It still doesn't make it right." Regret consumed me. This wasn't me. I'm not violent, or excessively loud, and even if Komaeda was a deranged lunatic, it didn't give me the right to beat up on him. If anything, that just shows how weak I am.

"Don't worry, Hinata, its fine if you hit me. I'm worthless after all, and anything that I can do to help one so full of hope, such as yourself, is a great opportunity for me." He said, still grinning like he didn't just denounce his own worth.

"Komaeda…" Now this is the part that I just don't get. What could have happened to Komaeda to make him say such a thing? No one in this world is worthless, at least that's what I am a strong believer of, and to hear him say that just…hurts me in a way. I know that it's weird, but that's just how I feel. So Instead of pushing Komaeda out of my house, or yelling at him to get out of my house, I placed my hand on his head and petted the soft, white tuffs on his head. He looked surprised at my actions, but hesitantly leaned into my hand. After a minute of gentle petting his expression changed from confused to content while mine turned solemn. How was his life before all of this? Was he abused or forced into thinking in that twisted way? Maybe…just maybe none of this was his fault. Maybe he's as much of a victim in all of this as the rest of us.


End file.
